narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yue Keikai
is jonin-level Kuronichi hailing from Konoha. She is serving on their Intelligence Retrieval Division within the village and noted most of all for her skills as a Sensor-type shinobi and use of Water Release. Her current lineage is unknown or of what clan she originates from, so as of right now her current last name is something she picked out. She has been in the village since the day she was one and really holds no title despite being noted for her skills but still is viewed as a skilled kunoichi of Konoha. Background Growing up an Orphan Where Yue came from and what clan she was born into is unknown, but she was little over a year old when she was brought to Konoha and left on the doorstep of the village’s orphanage. This happened roughly some years after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Despite not originating from the village itself she was taken in by the caretakers there along with many other children. It was here where Yue spent much of her time, where she grew up and learned all she would need for life when the time came she would have to go out on her own. This included her manners, cleaning, cooking, and respecting her elders. Really the same thing most kids learned. But even as a young girl Yue always was kind and polite, never being one of those who sought attention nor really desired to try hard to be adopted by any family. If one did come she would immediately disappear for hours on end, often wandering the village and always dreaming of something bigger. From the Academy to becoming a Genin Eventually, Yue would come to join the Ninja Academy, albeit a little later then some but otherwise seemed to have little problem in getting through the Academy. Her higher than average intelligence helped her quite a bit through her classes and quickly excelling as being one of the top in her class. When graduation time came it was no surprise when this young teen passed with flying colors, performing the Clone Technique with little effort. Shortly after getting her forehead protector she was assigned to one of the many three-man genin teams and a new jonin instructor. For the next year after this Yue worked with her team with going on various missions, ranking from E-rank missions to some D-,C-, and one a few occasions B-ranked missions. It was also during this time Yue began expanding on her skills, eventually discovering her ability as a Sensor-type, allowing her to sense the chakra signatures of others through concentration. Overall, during the year she was a genin Yue’s skills improved drastically over the twelve months before the Chunin Exams would take place and being one of two to pass the exams to being promoted to a Chunin. Joining the Intelligence Gathering Division Not long after becoming a Chunin Yue began exploring where she could help her village most, especially with her type of skills. She had long since discovered she had a knack for stealth and sneaking upon others, silently listening in on conversations usually out of boredom. When thinking of this this young woman would apply to join the Intelligence Gathering Division, wanting to serve as a scout and gather any information and data that would help their village to be ready and well-guarded. Of course this was not to be an easy task as Yue had to prove her skill and worth, being sent on a few recon missions to other villages and listening for any vital information or gather what exactly a village was doing. After several missions over the course of the month Yue was at last accepted into the ranks of the scouts, having become proud at how far she had come in such a short time. Following her joining of the division Yue would quickly establish a reputation for her skills as a Sensor-type shinobi and being an unfortunately not the greatest of team players, something of which followed from her days as a genin. Any partners that she was paired with she would often dismiss and find it useless to have another member with her since she viewed this as a potential disaster if any of her missions were to stay quick and discrete. Though frustrated by this attitude Yue still otherwise proved to be one of their best scouts in a matter of a year and for another two years continued to be part of this division. After her skill was eventually recognized as worthy of another promotion Yue was eventually promoted to the level of Jonin. Present Day Today it has been little over a year since Yue became a jonin, but still serves as one of Konoha’s top scouts and information retrievers. She also still tries to keep from having a partner despite the insistence of her superiors who continue to find this frustrating. Appearance Yue is a young adult woman with a slender, lean build and a toned body, but nothing of being muscular. She has fair skin that sometimes gets a slight tan when she's out in the sun for long periods of time. Her eyes are a dark forest green while her hair is a lilac purple, usually kept up in a ponytail though when let down it reaches to the middle of her back. What's more her hair usually seems wild and unkept, something of which she's dealt with since she was a baby. Clothes wise, they are usually anything of dark colors that allow her to blend into the shadows or dark areas when she wants to remain hidden. But they are often form fitting and somewhat provocative but light and allow her the maximum amount of movement if she is to ever engage in a combat situation. Commonly many might see her in a dark brown sleeveless, high collar mid-drift shirt and lighter brown pants that stop just a few inches from her ankles. Down both arms and her ankles are covered in wrappings, a common trend for Konoha shinobi, and she wears small heel sandals and green sash belt. Occasionally she may also wear a cloth that covers the lower part of her face and a metal band instead of a forehead protector baring the symbol of her village. Personality Yue is known to be a level headed, calm kind of person who never seems to lose her cool in any situation. She knows when to let something go and not get to her, for losing her anger might cause issues upon a mission or within her division and usually something she wants to avoid. It is also this calmness that helps to keep her focused on the tasks at hand and something she tries to use to help keep others on track and not panic. With a level head she usually can think clearly and usually can prevent worries from getting to her too much. She is also quite polite and respectful, especially to those of authority and usually does not speak rudely to anyone. Though, if she does there is usually a reason for it or the fact she holds no respect for certain people unless they truly have earned it. But for Yue this is a difficult feat, as she never has truly found anyone she can trust and has generally been alone much of her life to where she never counted on much company. Because of this she is very difficult to get respect from unless the person already has it and any politeness towards those who have not earned it her words tend to be curt and short. On another hand, she does have some issues of trust and deep loneliness she has kept hidden deep down. Yue has really been alone and had really no friends, having caused her to believe that she can truly count on no one and hardly is a team player because of this. And with lack of many friends over the years she holds a deep loneliness and deep down does wish to be close to others but is afraid she may never be able to be close to them without losing that bond. So being abandoned has affected her deeply in sense it'd take someone who can stand her curt politeness, and sometimes serious, sarcastic nature to get through to her. Yet, when someone becomes close to Yue she is very loyal to them and fiercely protective. In fact, she is so already when it comes to her village and won't let anyone harm those she loves or Konoha even if it means her life being put on the line. Abilities Ninjutsu Being a Sensor-type Yue has excellent chakra control, allowing her to manipulate and mold the amount of chakra she needs for certain jutsus or allowing her to perform most techniques with relative ease. She can channel her chakra to her limbs to increase her strength, speed, and sometimes endurance, sometimes she can effectively concentrate her chakra quicker than most other ninja can when she is prepared to make her next move during battle or training. It has also been noted that Yue has the potential to have skill on par with most medical-nin or become one herself but has always thought otherwise. When it comes to her Sensor ability Yue can home in on others within the area or around her by sensing their emotions, similar to what an empath might do. That is she can sense fluctuations in one's chakra cause by emotions, such as anger, excitement, or stress, making it easier to track opponents or allies. Her maximum distance has been known to be roughly about fifty miles all around, sometimes sixty if she concentrates enough but this usually takes time. Nature Transformation Yue does exceptionally well in Water Release techniques, being able to perform high level water-type jutsus. She has excellent control in the strength and potency of these jutsus, often making them powerful enough to take on most other jonin to being weak enough it wouldn't even crack a boulder. What truly makes her dangerous in this aspect however, is that she has no usual set pattern in which Water Release techniques she will use or how powerful they will be. She usually likes to keep her opponents guessing and trying to figure out what she'll do next. Taijutsu When it comes to her close range combat Yue may not be an expert combatant but she is competent enough that she can hold her own in battle against at least two other jonin, sometimes three if required. Being nimble, flexible, and agile this often plays in her favor as she tends to be able to react and counteract moves on a moments notice and usually can quite easily dodge around many of her opponents kicks and punches. Combining this with her already excellent chakra control there are times Yue can be one to watch but it's her use of Ninjutsu and her Nature Transformation is where she really excels. Bukijutsu Yue has shown a decent user of Bukijutsu, being somewhat versatile with some weapons, though usually bladed ones. She has a decent accurate show when she uses throwing type weapons like senbon and shuriken and also the use of kusarigama weapons. Though when using kunai and daggers she usually combines them with her close combat to make her close combat style even more dangerous for her opponents to face against her. These are also used to help make up for her so-expert use in close combat compared to her Ninjutsu. Trivia